Achtunddreißig Minuten
by Mica86
Summary: Ein Mann, eine Frau und EINE Wohnung. Achtunddreißig Minuten und eine Entscheidung. Reela. OneShot.


**A/N:** Die verwendeten Songs sind von Carlos Santana (Why don't you and I) und von James Blunt (Goodbye my Lover)! Mir gehören leider weder ER noch die Charakter –aber man darf ja träumen bzw. schreiben :)

**Achtunddreißig Minuten**

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied._

Ray wachte auf, als er die Musik hörte und blinzelte verschlafen in den Raum. Es war düster draußen. Chicago im Oktober. Er sah auf seinen Wecker. 19.47 Uhr. Ray hatte vergangene Nacht eine Doppelschicht hinter sich gebracht und war gegen Mittag todmüde in sein Bett gefallen. Er war noch nicht bereit aufzustehen. Jetzt noch nicht. Neela musste irgendwann am Nachmittag gekommen sein. Er dachte er hätte Schritte gehört. Aber es hätten auch Einbrecher sein können. Er war zu müde gewesen um sich zu regen. Aber jetzt war es eindeutig Neela die da war. Es war ihre Musik, die in der Wohnung ertönte. Soweit Ray wusste, war es die Stimme von Santana, die durch seine geschlossene Tür dröhnte und ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Wie oft hatte er ihr denn den Schlaf geraubt? Ray entschloss sich Neela wenigstens Hallo zu sagen. Außerdem machte sich in seinem Magen das Gefühl von Hunger breit. Ray stieg langsam aus seinem Bett und ging zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete kam ihm die laute Musik wie in einem Schwall entgegen. Jetzt war er wirklich wach. Die Musik kam aus dem Wohnzimmer. Neela hörte nie im Wohnzimmer Musik.

Ray machte einige Schritte und sah sich um. Er konnte Neela nicht sehen. Sie war nicht im Wohnzimmer. Nicht in der Küche. Er sah vorsichtig in ihr Zimmer. Die Tür stand offen. Keine Neela. Ray wunderte sich. Hatte er selbst die Musik angelassen? Nein! Er hörte über die Musik hinweg ein leises klirren. Im Badezimmer. Die Tür war leicht angelehnt und das Licht brannte. Ray ging auf die Tür zu: „Neela?" Rays Stimme war kraftlos nach dem Schlafen.

_Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right._

Neela hatte ihn nicht gehört und er versuchte es noch mal: „Neela?", während er gleichzeitig vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. Neela wischte gerade Nagellack vom Boden. Das kleine rote Fläschchen war ihr runter gefallen. Sie bemerkte Ray nicht sofort, aber als ihr die kalte Luft, die aus dem Wohnzimmer ins Bad strömte über den Rücken fuhr, drehte sie sich um. Sie erschrak: „Ray?". Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sie sich an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du zu Hause bist." Ray antwortete nicht. Sie überlegte, ob er die ganze Zeit da gewesen war. Es sah so aus. Er hatte wohl geschlafen. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Körper – Ray trug nur seine Boxershorts und seine Tennissocken. Er trug immer weiße Socken zum Schlafen. Neela musste lächeln: „Hab ich dich geweckt?" Sie wischte noch den Rest Nagellack weg und richtete sich dann vor ihm auf. „Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte du wärst nicht zu Hause. Aber ich bin gleich wieder weg. Ich geh mit Abby aus."

_When's this fever gonna break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright._

Ray versuchte etwas zu erwidern. Er suchte nach Worten in seinem Kopf. Aber da war nichts. Sein Kopf war scheinbar leer. Er versuchte ein schwaches Nicken. Aber das schien auch nicht zu gelingen. Neela stand vor ihm. In BH und Panties. In einem roten BH und schwarzen Panties. Ray war befangen durch diesen Anblick. Er versuchte sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren, aber das ganze Badezimmer war so… Neela. Der Geruch ihres Duschgels hing in der warm- feuchten Luft. Wahrscheinlich war sie gerade erst aus der Dusche gestiegen. Auf dem Waschbecken stand ihre Bodylotion. Ray wagte noch mal einen Blick zu Neela. Ihre Zehennägel waren rot lackiert. Mit dem Nagellack, der auch auf den Boden gefallen war. Ray traute sich nicht weiter hoch zu sehen. Er musste raus aus diesem Raum. Er schluckte und versuchte nochmals etwas zu sagen: „Ich wollte mir nur etwas zu essen machen." Ray machte sich keine Gedanken über die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Aussage, sondern war nur froh, dass überhaupt Worte über seine Lippen gekommen waren.

_So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world, be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other, …_

Ray drehte sich um und verlies das Bad. Neela blieb stehen. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie konnte nicht atmen. Sie wollte nicht atmen. Ray hatte vor ihr gestanden. Halbnackt. Und auch sie trug nichts. Nichts als Unterwäsche. Sie hatte seine Blicke gespürt. Aber sie war ruhig geblieben. Ihr Herz war stehen geblieben, als er zur Tür hereingekommen war und ihren Namen gesagt hatte. Er sagte „Neela", wie kein Anderer es sagte. Ihr Puls raste und sie hatte gezittert, als sie den letzten Rest Nagellack aufgewischt hatte. Aber sie war ruhig geblieben – ganz cool. Das Spiel ging schon eine ganze Weile so. Vielleicht Tage, Wochen oder Monate. Sie sahen sich an und die Welt außerhalb der 70 Quadratmeter ihrer Wohnung zählte nichts mehr. Neela holte einmal tief Luft. Es war plötzlich still in der Wohnung. Die Musik war aus. Aber nur für einen Moment. Die nächsten Töne erklangen leise. James Blunt. Neela hätte die CD nie eingelegt, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass Ray da ist. Aber jetzt war es zu spät…

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals._

Neela zog sich schnell ein langes T- Shirt über. Ihre Sachen lagen in ihrem Zimmer – bis dorthin musste sie noch kommen. So lange musste sie noch ruhig bleiben. In ihrem Zimmer konnte sie sich auf ihr Bett werfen und in ihr Kissen schreien. Das war eine gute Idee. Nur vorbei an Ray. Sie hörte, dass er sich in der Küche ein Glas Wasser eingoss. Nur die Musik vorher ausmachen… Neela huschte schnell aus dem Badezimmer. Ohne aufzusehen. Direkt zur Anlage. Sie suchte den ‚Stop'- Knopf. „Du kannst die Musik ruhig anlassen."

Neela drehte sich um. Ray stand in der Küche und sah sie an. „Ich dachte, dass ist vielleicht nicht so deine Musik- Richtung." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich hab dich oft genug mit meiner Musik genervt, ich glaube das kann ich aushalten." Ray lächelte. Er versuchte es. Seine Blicke hingen an ihr. Er hoffte es sei dunkel genug, damit sie es nicht bemerkt.

_My heart was blinded by you._

Neela spürte seine Blicke. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht sieht wie sehr sie zittert – oder hört… wie ihr Herz schlägt.

Als Ray sich einen Keks aus dem Schrank nahm, nutzte Neela die Gelegenheit in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden. Sie sah auf die Uhr. 20.01 Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde bis Abby sie abholen würde. So lange würde sie hier drinnen bleiben. Neela zog sich schnell ihre Jeans an, wechselte das Shirt und lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen. 20.04 Uhr.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. „Neela?". Warum musste er ihren Namen _so _sagen? Ray öffnete die Tür. Neela fragte sich, warum sie sie nicht abgeschlossen hatte. „Neela? Bevor du gehst…" Ray suchte in dem dunklen Zimmer nach Neela und fand sie auf ihrem Bett. „Kannst du mir vielleicht 20 Dollar borgen? Ich brauch das Geld um einkaufen zu gehen." Falsch. Er brauchte nur eine Entschuldigung um in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, um sie noch einmal zu sehen.

Neela fragte sich ob er das ernst meinte. Es war nach acht. Niemand ging nach acht einkaufen. Aber sie wollte nicht fragen. Es war einfacher so. Ein einfaches Gespräch zwischen Mitbewohnern. Der Einkauf. Sie nickte. „Kannst du Milch mitbringen? Ich hab sie vorhin ausgetrunken." Ganz einfach.

Doch Neela zitterte wieder, als sie aufstand um ihr Geld zu holen. Das war doch nicht normal! Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und griff nach ihrem Portemonnaie, nahm einen Schein heraus und drehte sich zu Ray.

_I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.  
_

Ray stand direkt hinter ihr. Das heißt jetzt stand er vor ihr. Seine nackte Haut nur Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt. Neela atmete tief ein. Rays Aftershave, der leichte Geruch von Formaldehyd aus dem Krankenhaus, der Geruch seiner Bettlaken und die Luft in ihrem Zimmer vermischten sich und raubten ihr den letzten Funken freien Willen. Ray ging es nicht anders. Er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, als er ihr hinterher gegangen war. Und jetzt stand sie vor ihm. Sie war einen ganzen Kopf kleiner und er atmete wieder den süßen Duft ihres Duschgels ein – zusammen mit all den Neela- Gerüchen aus ihrem Zimmer.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
_

"Neela, Ich…" Ray konnte nicht weiterreden, als Neela auf ihren Namen reagierte und aufsah. Ihre braunen Augen machten ihn sprachlos. Aber Neela versuchte die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Sie hielt den Geldschein hoch und Ray griff danach. Ihre Hände berührten sich. „Danke." Ray konnte seine Stimme kaum kontrollieren. "Viel Spaß dann mit Abby." Sie hatten sich immer noch keinen Schritt gerührt und standen sich starr gegenüber. Ray hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte sich lösen aber er merkte, dass Neela den Schein noch nicht losgelassen hatte. Sie blickten beide auf ihre Hände. Und sahen sich dann wieder an. Ray merkte, wie Neela zitterte und er hörte ihr Herz schlagen. Hatte er diese Wirkung auf sie? Er hatte es gehofft. Er hatte es geträumt. Er musste es _jetzt_ wissen. Deshalb war er ihr doch in ihr Zimmer gefolgt… Genau deshalb. Langsam beugte er sich etwas herunter. Er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob er Neelas Verhalten nicht doch falsch interpretierte - aber sie wich keinen Millimeter weg. Ray schloss auch noch die letzte Distanz – bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Neelas Lippen waren weich und warm und er wartete einen Moment nur um dieses Gefühl zu genießen – und um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben vielleicht doch noch... Aber Neela stellte sich stattdessen etwas auf ihre Zehenspitzen, sodass sie Ray noch näher war. Es war ein ganz feiner, vorsichtiger, testender Kuss, den die beiden teilten. Ein erster Kuss. Ray löste sich kurz von Neela. Er wollte sicher gehen, ob es Ok war. Und es war Ok! Neela lächelte ihn an. Das schönste Lächeln, das sie ihm je geschenkt hatte.

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true._

Ray beugte sich wieder herunter und diesmal war es Neela, die die letzten Zentimeter schloss. Ihre Lippen berührten sich wieder. Jetzt intensiver. Ray wusste das erste Mal in seinem Leben nicht, wie er die Frau vor sich berühren sollte. Er wollte Neela nicht erschrecken, nicht drängen. So war es Neela die ihre Hände langsam an Rays Rücken heraufgleiten lies. Eine Hand blieb in seinem Nacken liegen und sie nutzte ihre Position um Ray noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Ray tat es ihr gleich und seine Hände verschwanden in ihren wunderbaren Haaren, bis er nichts mehr spürte, außer Neela. Neela in seinen Armen.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
_

Bis es klingelte. Das erste Klingeln hatten die beiden nicht wahrgenommen. Aber das Klopfen lies sich nicht ignorieren. Neela löste sich langsam von Ray: „Das ist Abby." Sie schaute hoch und traf wieder Rays Blick. Er sah glücklich aus und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Du solltest mal mit ihr reden! Sie ist zehn Minuten zu früh da!" Ray strich Neela eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er es war, der ihr Haar so zerzaust hatte. Es klopfte wieder: „Neela? Bist du fertig?". Neela antwortete so leise, dass nur Ray es hörte: „Nein." und er zog sie noch mal an sich um sie zu küssen. Es war ein Kuss der mehr versprach aber gleichzeitig ein Abschiedskuss… „Ich sollte gehen, Ray." Ray nickte schwach. „Ich werde hier auf dich warten."

Neela ging einige Schritte in Richtung Tür und drehte sich noch mal um. Sie konnte nichts sagen, aber sie wollte sicher gehen, dass Ray auch wirklich da stand und sie nicht geträumt hatte. Sie lächelten sich ein letztes Mal an, bevor Neela Abby die Tür öffnete. Ray blieb in Neelas Zimmer. Er sah sich um, aber er erkannte im halbdunkel nur die leuchtenden Ziffern von Neelas Wecker: 19.25 Uhr. Auf der Straße hörte er Neelas Stimme, die Abby erklärte, dass - pünktlich - auch bedeutet nicht zu früh da zu sein…


End file.
